Not So Normal
by TheAwkwardSmilesofRoppongi
Summary: Roppi gets kidnapped by someone he presumed was dead.
1. Chapter numero one

With a slow, shaky hand, the man in an all blue suit pushed a button that would call the elevator down. His eyes were shifting from place to place, and he jumped each time he heard even the quietest of noises. He felt as if he was being watched by eyes that were all seeing. Sweat broke out on his forehead, running down from his mess of curly black hair to his beard and he startled when he heard a loud "THWAP!" behind him.  
His body reacted on it's own and he whirled, ready yet not to face the noises source.

"Whose there?" he said shakily. "It's best if you just come out!"

The man surveyed his surroundings and slowly took in a big breath, reminding himself that this was an abandoned building, off limits to people unless they had a card pass that said otherwise.  
Maybe he was just way too paranoid.

Letting out a big gust of breath, the man leaned up against the wall, looking up towards the leaky ceiling.

Yes. Way too paranoid.

_Ding!_

He startled and spun around, holding his hand over his now pounding heart.

Jesus.

The elevator doors creaked and gaped open, reminding him of a predatory animal's mouth, about to dig into it's prey's soft flesh.  
He took in a raggedy breath and stepped into the dark, shadowed elevator, jumping as it's door slammed shut.  
A few moments later, the doors were reopening and a room lit up with what appeared to be stage lights. A few moments later his eyes were shocked with a bright light, and he put his hand up to shield his face.

"Welcome." said a deep, grave voice.

The man startled once again and he stepped back, pressing himself up against the wall.

"Let's make a deal."

He gulped.

"Ye- Yes.." he said anxiously.

"Then step forward and let us proceed."

He obeyed, tentatively, though.

Nervously, he reached up and adjusted his tie.

"So.. You, uh, just want the boy, right?"

His eyes narrowed and he tried hard to see just who he was supposedly speaking with. The lights still shone too bright. All his eyes could see were a lone figure and a room that appeared to be way too empty.

"Correct."

Another tentative step.

"Gr- Great!" he exclaimed, his uneasiness lifting as he got closer, glad that the man before him was now coming into focus.

But the nervous smile that had began curving the corners of his mouth up was gone when he noticed that this man was not, in fact, alone. Two men loomed over behind that one person, looking huge and buff next to that man who looked way to frail to have such a deep voice.  
"Where is the boy now?" asked the man in a low, perfectly proportioned tone that made his hair stand up straight.

"He's.. He's in Ikebukuro."

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky on that particular Saturday in Ikebukuro. Birds flew in large clusters, swooping down in groups of four, scavenging for a quick meal. The trees were acting as hosts to many animals and insects. Branches waved good morning to everyone that passed by. The day was what a really stressed person would label as peaceful.

But Roppi really didn't care. He was still just as grumpy as he always was, shooting death glares at anyone who dared look at him, mumbling curse words under his breath. His expression was scrunched up, bitter. His clothes were wrinkled and smelled of smoke. Not that he cared. In fact, he welcomed all that was bad about himself at the moment. It kept his mind off of all that was wrong about that day.

His birthday.

God.

Roppi narrowed his eyes and fiddled with his blood-red scarf , adjusting his big, dorky glasses. He hated that he had to go to work today. He just knew his pathetic co-workers would ambush him with big happy smiles and an unnecessary amount of presents he really didn't need. The ravenette could already hear the loud, obnoxious chorus of "Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to the saddest most depressed person we've ever met in all of our twenty to forty year long lives! Happy Birthday to Yooou!"

Right.

No way was he looking forward to that disaster. He would much rather be being harassed by his siblings. That sounded much more appealing, even though he hated them as much as he hated dogs.

Oh, how he hated those disgusting, dirty mutts and their-

Oof!

Roppi was jolted from his thoughts and back into the present time. He barely had time to register that he was now on his butt, staring up at two gorilla sized men in black suits and sun glasses that made it impossible to see their eyes. Boiling hot rage quickly surged through his body and, in a moment, he was on his feet and spitting out foul words at the two men, sure his face was scarier than the devil's.

"Hey fuck faces! Why don't you watch where the hell you're going, okay?" He was sure spit was flying from his mouth and spraying all over the men's suits, but he didn't care. Actually, he enjoyed it.

But the two gorilla's face's remained blank as they stood in front of him, looming over Roppi's much smaller body.

"You need to come with us." said one of the men. Roppi immediately stepped back, all of the color draining from his face. They had guns. Big guns. Scary guns.

He took another step back, but they both stepped forward and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"The hell?!" he shouted, straining against their vice-like grip. "Let go of me!"

The raven haired boy managed to get free of one of the men's hands, but was soon grabbed again and pushed to the side, where a black van was waiting with it's doors gaping open. For a moment, he didn't know what was going on, but when he fell hard on the floor of an unfamiliar van. Roppi put his hands up to shield his face as something if he was going to be hit, but he wasn't.

He heard the doors shut and felt the car begin to lurch forward.


	2. Chapter numero two

It was almost sundown by the time the doors to the black van opened.  
Roppi lifted his head and hugged his knees close to his chest, not at all embarrassed about the tears streaks that were clearly visible on his pale face. He'd been crying, so what?  
Meaty hands reached in and dragged him out of his semi-safe haven. His eyes protested against the dim light that had managed to sneak it's way through the cracks of what appeared to be an old abandoned building.  
Roppi was put on his feet and nudged forward, unable to look around at his new surroundings. His crimson eyes ached and he brought his hands up to rub them, but was pushed forward, hard. With a jerky motion, he was on the ground, flat on his stomach. A low groaned slipped through his lips and he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.  
Assholes.  
He glared at the two familiar gorilla's and spit directly on their shoes.  
"Fucking assholes." he voiced as they picked him up and put him on his feet again. "If I'm not allowed to wipe my eyes just tell me next time."  
Both of the men grunted and nudged him forwards again, pushing him into a room and slamming the door behind him.  
Anger slipped through his veins and he started yelling again. "What the fuck?!" His fists banged on the door over and over again. "Why take me just to lock me in this hell hole?!"  
Bang bang.  
."Open the fucking door!"  
BANG BANG BANG.  
"You always were the aggressive type."  
Roppi spun on his heels, startled by the suddenness of another voice that clearly wasn't his.  
"Now now, brother, don't be afraid."  
His eyes jerked around the room, uneasy. "Show yourself coward." he shouted into the room.  
"Oh, but I can't do that, now can I?" A low chuckle filled the room. "I'd be to worried of what you would do to me."  
The barest flicker of recognition flitted in Roppi's mind.  
No way.  
It can't be.  
"No.." he said quietly, widening his eyes. "No. No way. You can't be here." All of that anger that had shot through the ravenette's body faded to bitter acknowledgment. Was this really happening? Or was this some sick dream?  
"Oh, but I can." Laughter. "You see, you can't get rid of me that easily, brother. Without me, you'd be nothing, no one. You're life would be pointless. You would be pointless. You exist only to do as I say, when I say it. You are mine." That same humorless laughter rushed through the small room.  
The walls felt as if they were closing in on him. Roppi's breath came in shallow puffs. He was sure he looked like a wild animal.  
His heart pounded hard, loud in his own ears.  
Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.  
"I dearly hope you understand, my dear." The voice said, coming at him from all directions. "As long as you're alive, I'm alive. You are me. I am you. We are one."  
Roppi fell to his knee's and curled up into himself, pressing his hands over his ears. "Shut up!" he screamed. "Shut up shut up shut up!"  
But the voice was relentless. "You are nothing but a failure. A mistake. I gave you purpose, but you did noting but spit in my face."  
The door opened soundlessly, footsteps echoed in the now quiet room.  
Was he being freed? Was that all?  
"Get up."  
Roppi's body turned ice cold. He lifted his head and felt his eyes widen. There stood the only person he couldn't get away from. The only person who seemed to want to stick to him like glue. The person he believed to be dead. He stood, shock clear on his colorless face.  
"Long time no see, my dear, dear brother."  
Roppi's voice was small in comparison to the other's strong, cheerful one.  
"I.. Izaya."


	3. Chapter numero three

"You see, my dear, not only have you attempted to kill me, and ignorantly believe you did so, but you didn't even bother to sweep." Izaya stepped forward and crouched next to the fallen Roppi, obvious amusement on his face. "Now, how do you think that makes me feel?"  
Roppi felt his face being lifted until he stared straight into the face of Nightmare Personified.  
All of his earlier venom seemed to be all used up, and he simply stared, to afraid to blink out of fear he'd be hurt because of it.  
He saw the second his brother registered the panic on his face, and winced as his head was suddenly freed and smacked down on the cold floor.  
Roppi didn't move, though. He didn't cry out in pain, or glare with hatred at this person in front of him. He only stared, a mask of indifference on his face.  
"Now now, I do feel we could get over this little.. Predicament." Izaya stood and tucked his hands in his pockets, all traces of amusement gone in a split second. "I mean.. What would you do if something were to happen to that absolutely ravishing blonde boy in glasses? Wouldn't you feel so defeated if he were found decapitated?"  
It grew silent after that.  
No words were spoken.  
No one breathed.  
No one made a sound.  
Izaya sighed. "We both know I have such an obsession with heads.." He trailed his voice of, and the panic that had been steadily growing in the pit of his stomach rapidly increased and evolved into something much, much more.  
Cold, undeniable anger.  
Izaya must have seen something change in his captives eyes, because his face transformed into one of pure joy.  
"Yes yes!" He exclaimed. "That is the Hachi I know, furious at the world because of his own faults." Now, Izaya simply opened his arms widely, and laughed as if he couldn't have been happier. "This is the dear brother I want, and you'll give him to me."  
Roppi sat up then, not bothering to look at the mans face, instead focusing on his growing anger.  
So he was going to bring Tsukishima into this. That foolish waste of blood. By pulling in someone Roppi loved, Izaya knew full well Roppi would stop at nothing to protect him. Nothing.  
He'd kill this person. Again, And this time, he would make sure he was dead.


End file.
